2 destroyed, 5 remaining
by Bertide
Summary: An idea I wanted to develop about Harry’s seventh year. Quest for Horcruxes, war, love and NEWTs.A.N. This is my first long fiction. I’d like to point out that if my chapters are just 1000 words long or should I say short? it’s because I intended them.
1. Back to Hogwarts

A.N. This is my first long fiction. An idea I wanted to develop about Harry's seventh year. Quest for Horcruxes, war, love and NEWTs. I'd like to point out that if my chapters are just 1000 words long (or should I say short?) it's because I intended them this way. I personally believe that 10k words chapters result slow and sometimes boring for the reader.

2 destroyed, 5 remaining

Back to Hogwarts - Chapter 1

Harry was having troubles with his sleep: he hardly managed to doze off, then two lifeless blue eyes came every time to wake him. It was hard to think that Albus Dumbledore, the greatest wizard since Merlin's times, was dead.

However, even if he wasn't sleeping normally, this death had the power to give him the maturity he now needed. He knew perfectly his task: find and destroy the remaining Horcruxes, find and destroy Voldemort.

Of course he was still convinced to abandon school: he would have had more free time for the task ahead. He was stubborn in this decision, even after the letter, which now stood unanswered on his desk) from the (former Deputy) Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you of the reopening of our School. The term will start on September 1st. You will find the item's list on next page._

_On a more personal level, I would like to praise you for your election to the role of Head boy. The badge is in the envelop._

_Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Headmistress _

What he wasn't prepared for, was a visit at that time of night. A sharp crack echoed in his room and, before being able to react, he found himself with a wand at his throat.

"Too slow, Harry", said the tired voice of his former teacher at Hogwarts, Remus Lupin. He seemed worn-out as ever, or even more because the full moon was 2 nights ago.

"Well, it's good to see you too, professor" said a smiling Harry.

"Forgive my manners. I'm here to see if you received the letter from Minerva".

"Yes, but I'm not going back to school. I will be 17 in a month, and then I will leave on a… mission I had with Dumbledore".

"About that… I have another reason to be here: I'm asking you to come to Hogwarts tomorrow in the morning; there is someone wishing to have a word or two with you".

Harry hoped it wasn't another meeting with Scrimgeour, the Minister of Magic. Since last year he tried to gain Harry's support as man of image. But he was curious of this trip to Hogwarts.

"Ok, I'm coming".

"I will be here to pick you up in five hours, at 8 o'clock. Now get some sleep".

Harry awoke at seven, and had the time to shower and have a little breakfast. When Lupin arrived he was in the living room of his uncle's house.

"Did you manage to sleep a little, Harry? Now, in full light I can see the bags under your eyes".

"I slept just fine, don't worry" lied Harry. "Shall we go? Are we apparating, or else?"

"Portkey, Harry, and then a carriage will wait for us in Hogsmead".

Remus took out an old glove. Harry put a finger on it and after a moment he felt the usual tug at his navel.

The Main street of Hogsmead appeared were the living room had been just a second before, and the carriage was already waiting. Harry shivered seeing the dragonish, blind horse pulling the carriage. It was a Thestral, and it was invisible to all who haven't witnessed death.

Harry was able to see them since the death of Cedric Diggory. Also, with six of those, he and his friends reached the ministry to rescue Sirius at the end of fifth year.

Lost in his thoughts, he was startled to see that they arrived in front of Hogwarts' massive doors.

"We are requested in the Headmistress office" said Remus.

They arrived in front of the gargoyle, and the adult said the password "Animaga".

Minerva was behind her desk waiting for them.

"Mr Potter, it's a pleasure to see you. May I ask you why I didn't get a reply to my letter?"

"The point is, professor, that I won't be back this year".

At this, Minerva pursed his lips in a tiny line, as she always did in anger. As she was beginning to speak, a familiar voice interrupted her.

"Minerva, I'd like to be able to talk alone to Harry. I would strongly appreciate if you and Remus went outside for the moment".

Harry thought he might break his neck, due the haste to turn his head. That was Dumbledore's voice. However, he found himself staring in delusion at the former Headmaster's portrait. He didn't even notice Minerva and Remus leaving.

"Harry, how nice to have you back. I heard your wish of not coming back to school this year. I understand you. But I won't say that you have my approval".

"But… sir, surely you don't think I could stay a whole year without researching for the remaining Horcruxes".

"No Harry, you misunderstood me. You can of course begin your quest, but within this walls. Your presence will encourage the other pupils to be back, but the real reason it's different. I would like you back to help defend the pupils. Think of it, Harry. You are the most capable student, even better than a lot of the staff. And I strongly recommend you to rebuild the D.A. For that purpose, I agreed with Minerva to let you use the Headmasters' private library. Obviously you will be free to leave whenever you will find the location of a horcrux".

This was a lot to digest. Of course he was pleased of the high reputation he had with his former tutor. Come to think of it, he thought that he could find no mistakes in Dumbledore's logic. But a good idea formed nonetheless in his mind.

"Sir, you convinced me. But I have a request: I'd like to be admitted, with Ronald and Hermione of course, to the Order of the Phoenix".

"I knew you were to ask this, and I've already convinced Alastor, the new Head of the Order, to accept you and your friends. Your first meeting will be on August 5th. But there is another thing to discuss. I understand it could be difficult for you to witness again a certain... fact, but I'd appreciate if you saw a few of my memories, with my pensieve. There's a lot you still have to understand concerning my death".

"Of course, Sir, I'll do it".

"Perfect, my dear boy! I've already arranged with Headmistress McGonagall for you to have my memories. You can view them as soon as possible. The Minister agreed to let you and your friends have permission to use magic even if you're not 17 yet. You already know how to enter a memory" he said with a twinkle in his eyes, remembering a fact of 2 and a half years before, "and to get out you just have to think about the room you were in. Now, you may reach Remus. I've instructed him and a few other Order's members to train you. He will take you back to your home to pack your belongings; then you will go to live to headquarters".


	2. Memories 1

Memories 1 – Chapter 2

As soon as Harry stepped outside the Headmasters' office, he met the inquiring stare of the new Headmistress.

"Well, I'd like to inform you that I'm coming back at school to finish my education".

"That's wonderful, mister Potter. Now, I believe you have to go. See you in September".

With those words, Harry and Remus made their way to Hogsmeade, outside the wards of the School, to be able to use their portkey. As they arrived in the Dursley living room, aunt Petunia came out of the kitchen.

"There you are, Harry. I would like to have a few words with you. You can come along, Remus".

"Thank you Petunia. I'm glad you still remember me".

"Wait!!! You two knew each other?" said a startled Harry.

"Of course I knew him, he was after all a close friend of my sister". They went in the kitchen and sat at the table, where tea was waiting for them in three cups. "Now, I really don't know where to begin... As you probably know, your mother was 2 years younger than me. So, when she received her letter, it was obvious that I didn't have the powers she had. I was so jealous, Harry. Also, we were really close, and then she had to go to that school for almost 10 months per year. I felt left alone, and I started to isolate myself from my family and especially my sister. I grew up, and as soon as Vernon asked me to marry him, I left the house, and had no more contacts with Lily. I told Vernon of your mother, and he thought I did the right thing. But believe me, it was really hard for me, because I really cared for her deep inside me. Of course I knew she married that Potter, as I knew you were born. But my stupid pride kept me from coming to visit her. Then, about fifteen and half years ago, you were left at my door with a note explaining the fate of your parents. I was shocked, because I never had a chance to say to my sister how much I cared for her. I hated me for this, and I hated you for being here to remind me my faults. Now I fully see my mistakes, and I would like to say that I'm really sorry for the way you've been treated, Harry".

"Wow, that's a lot to digest. What to say... Well, this place has not been a Hilton, that's true, but anyway...uh... you took me in instead of taking me to an orphanage, and that gave me shelter thanks to your blood, the same as my mother's. So, aunt Petunia, while it is hard to say I've felt cared for in these years, it's also true that I'm alive thanks to you. I think that's all I can say for the moment. Now I have to go packing, because I'm moving to stay at my house in London with my friends".

"Of course, Harry. I understand. You may go, but please feel free to visit, especially in the morning, when Vernon is at work. He doesn't know of this talk I had with you".

After a quick (and strange) hug with his aunt, Harry led Remus into his room, where he tried to see if he could really perform magic even if still underage. With a flick of his wand all his belongings flew into his trunk, which he then shrunk and put in his pocket. This time, no ministry owls came to notify any infraction, and the pair took another portkey to Headquarters.


	3. Unveiled identity

Unveiled identity – Chapter 3

"Well, since I can do magic, I'd like to have my apparating test as soon as possible... I really don't like Floo, nor portkeys... What do I do to take the test, professor?"

"First of all, Harry, I'd like you to start calling me Remus, and addressing me as an equal, not a superior, as you did with Sirius. For your test, you just have to send an owl to the Department of Magical Transportation at the Ministry. They will reply telling you the nearest available date. You should ask Ron to come also, since Hermione already passed it. Speaking of your friends, the Weasleys will be here next week, after Bill and Fleur's marriage. Unfortunately, for security measures, you will not able to attend".

"What!?!" shouted an outraged Harry.

"Believe me, it's for the best. With you attending, the odds of a death eaters attack would increase exponentially. Instead, we've already arranged with the Prophet a special issue regarding you going into hiding. This way Voldemort will know you will not be at the wedding".

"I see, Remus. I'm sorry, but I'm going to live with that. Anyway, Dumbledore left me a bit of work to do. He also mentioned special lessons with you".

"Yes Harry, we will start this afternoon. I'll train you in advanced fighting skills, with help from Tonks and Moody".

"Before starting with the lessons, there's a favour I'd like to ask you for. Dumbledore left me also some of his memories, and I'd like to go through them with you. But first, I need you to know something about Voldemort. You have to know that during his youth, he came across the notion of Horcruxes, a way to keep yourself alive even if killed. In few words, you split your soul in half committing a murder, then you attach half of your soul to an object or a being. Dumbledore believed Voldemort made seven of them, five objects plus his snake Nagini and himself. Two are already destroyed: Voldemort's diary and his granfather Marvolo Gaunt's ring. The night Dumbledore died, we were off to find a third Horcrux, Slytherin's locket, but instead we found a fake with this note". He passed R.A.B. note to a really impressed Remus, and went on. "I'd really like having your help in locating and destroying the remaining Horcruxes, Remus".

"Harry, I'm more than willing to help you, and I can start right away: I know who this R.A.B. was. He was Sirius' brother, Regulus Arcturus. Now I understand a lot of things. He was a death eater, but then had a change of mind, and he was killed. Surely, he came into knowledge of his master's plans towards immortality, and stole the locket".

"Now I remember, last summer we came across an old locket that wouldn't open! It may be the Horcrux. We can see now. Kreacher" he shouted, and the old elf appeared.

"What can Kreacher do for his _halfblood master_?"

"Last year we threw away a locket. Did you steal it, by any chance?"

"Yes, _master_, I has it in my sleeping arrangement" he said with a venomous voice.

"Take it here immediately!"

Two pops later, Kreacher was back with the locket. Harry held it for a moment, feeling the evil it encased.

"Remus, it's the Horcrux! Wow, thanks a lot for the RAB clue, it could have taken months to figure it out! We have to store it at a safe location. Let me think... We could explain McGonagall the Horcruxes situation, and ask her to keep it at the school, so we will be able to reach them anytime we are ready to destroy it".

"I agree with your ideas Harry. I'll take this to Minerva. For the moment she can keep it in her office. In the meanwhile, why don't you ask for lunch? Dobby came to serve you, he's here. I'll join you for lunch in half an hour".

"Alright Remus. While you're there, can you take with you Dumbledore's pensieve?".

"Certainly Harry. See you later".

A soft pop was heard, and a small being threw himself towards Harry.

"Harry Potter sir, Dobby is so pleased to see you. I has decided to come to serve Master Harry since it is who freed me".

"Dobby, I will be most pleased to have your services. I will pay you double than you got at Hogwarts. But you have to call me Harry, and that's all".

At this, Dobby's eyes began to water. "I knows Harry is such a wonderful wizard, but anytime I is shocked. I will have lunch for you and master Remus in half an hour".

"Thank you Dobby".


	4. Memories 2

Memories 2

After a good lunch with Remus, Harry went to examine Dumbledore's pensieve.

"I think we should view those memories. What do you think, Remus? Are you willing to come with me?"

"Of course Harry, let's go". With that, he touched with his wand the surface of the substance in the pensieve, and was sucked into it. Harry did the same, and found himself next to the kind werewolf, standing in the headmaster office. Dumbledore was talking with none other than a twenty years old Severus Snape.

"Sir, I made an awful action. I revealed the prophecy to the Dark Lord, and now he is going to find Lily to kill her son. I don't want her to die! What are we going to do?"

"Severus, I see that you are sincere. Anyway, I'll ask you to make an unbreakable vow, for me: that you will never truthfully serve Voldemort. I'm going to send the Potters into hiding, and you will become a double agent for the Order of the Phoenix".

"I'll do whatever it will take to keep Lily safe".

The vision in front of them shifted. They found themselves at the location of the Gaunt's house. Dumbledore was searching for something, muttering ancient magic-revealing spells. At last, he found what he was searching for: Gaunt's ring. He drew his wand pointing it at the ring, then shouted "Exilio animam"! Suddenly, green smoke began to pour from the ring. Then he shouted "Neco animam"! With that, the green smoke gave a loud shriek and went to collide with Dumbledore's right hand before disappearing.

Another change of scenery, and they were in the Hospital wing at Hogwarts. A really concerned Severus Snape was observing Madam Pomfrey execute some tests over Dumbledore's blackened hand. After a few minutes she shook her head and said "I don't know who or what made this to your hand, headmaster, but I can see which course the disease will take. I'm sorry to say that it will spread slowly to the rest of your body, and at the end it will kill you. I'm afraid it is not healable".

"I see" said a however serene Dumbledore, "Do you know how much have I left to live?"

"Well, I think you have about one year, at most".

"A friend of mine used to say that death is nothing but a great, new adventure for a well trained mind. Now, if you could excuse us, Poppy, I'd like to speak with Severus".

As Madam Pomfrey went outside the infirmary, Harry looked again at Snape, and was shocked to see the austere-looking man actually _crying_. "Albus, it's not possible. I'm going to spend every minute I have to find a potion that will cure you!".

"No, Severus" said strongly the headmaster. "How much time do you think that could buy me? Six months? One year? I'm over 115 years old, my dear boy. I think that we can use this thing to our advantage. For example, if you were to kill me (before the disease does, of course) you would raise greatly in Voldemort's ranks, and that would be of great use for the Order".

"Albus, I would never do such a thing!"

"Please, Severus, let me explain. I have a feeling concerning Voldemort's future plans. He seems to think that Harry is less of a danger if unprotected. Personally, I think that in this year, he will try as hard as he can to have me killed. Now, if I'm right, I'd prefer if you were to do the murder. Come to me anytime you will learn of a plan of that kind, and we will decide your actions".

The scene changed again, and they were back in the headmaster's office. Dumbledore was watching the Hogwarts' grounds through his window, when Severus entered. "Albus, the Dark Lord has given Draco Malfoy a task which I suspect to be killing you".

"Typical of Tom... He's having a kid doing the dirty job for him. I know too well what's going to happen. Draco won't have the strength to kill me. You'll have to do it, as I asked you a few months ago".

"But..."

"No _buts_ Severus. Think this way: if you kill me, you give Draco a chance not to pollute his soul with murder".

Severus stopped to consider this, then said in an almost inaudible whisper: "You're right, Albus; I will do it, I'll have to".

At this point, Harry and Remus arrived back at Grimmauld Place, since the memories were over. They were silent for a moment, then Remus spoke:

"I think we should alert the Order of this development... What do you think Harry?"

"Let's inform only the highest grades in the Order: MadEye, McGonagall, Aberforth Dumbledore and Arthur. You go ahead with the task tomorrow morning, since it's already darkening outside. I can't believe we've been in there so long. I'm so tired that I'll go straight to bed after dinner".

So he did. But once again his sleep was troubled. Now, apart from the lifeless blue eyes, he saw also a green course making his way towards the old headmaster; also, he knew he couldn't really hate the murderer. Since Dumbledore's death, he found help in the thought of revenge towards Severus Snape; now, this tiny relief was gone.

How do you do? You few but faithful readers. You should take note of 2 changes. The spell used to destruct the horcruxes: I changed the second part in "Neco animam", "I kill the soul". The first part means "I exiliate the soul". I thought it should be a two-fases spell because exiliate+kill seems more efficient. The second change, I added a sentence at the end of the chapter. Please review and let me know wat you think. I'll post chapter 5 shortly.


	5. The training begins

05 – The training begins

Next morning, Harry awoke when a knock came at his door.

"Harry, it's already 8 o' clock. Come down to have breakfast, then we will start your training. Reach me in the dungeon when you are done eating".

Half an hour later, Harry arrived at the dungeon of the old mansion of Black. He had never been there, and was impressed by the space. It was huge. Maybe a little dim-lit, and dark looking as the rest of headquarters, but huge. Remus was already there with Alastor Moody and Tonks.

"Good morning Harry. We were asked by Dumbledore to start an intensive training with you and your friends. We will cover most defensive spells, offensive curses, transfiguration and charms in fighting". Said the old ex-auror.

"Sir, with due respect, I think we should work also on the Unforgivables".

"Harry, what are you thinking!" said Remus, clearly shocked.

"Remus, think about it... It's no use to simply stun our enemies... Either they escape from Azkaban, or they have allies ennervating them. I think we should begin to fight with the aim to kill. They have a huge advantage on us if we continue to fight fairly".

"Remus, I'm beginning to see the truth in his words... Remember, during the first war Aurors were allowed to use Avada Kedavra on Death Eaters. Then Voldemort went down, and it was forbidden. Now Voldemort is back, the Ministry knows it, but there are too many corrupted high officials to give this right back. But the Order isn't under control of the Ministry. I tend to agree with Potter" said Alastor.

"They're right, Remus" said Tonks.

The werewolf was clearly fighting an internal struggle. At the end, he let out a breath and said "Well, come to think about it, you are not so wrong, Harry. But we should..."

"...alert the Order, I know Remus" Harry cut in. "But the new Head is here, remember? Alastor knows it, he will see to inform the others".

For the morning, the reviewed shields. The adults were shocked to find that Harry's _Protego_ could stand their attacks at the same time. However, he didn't seem to notice it. When he went to shower before lunch, the three discussed the fact together.

"Did you see that? I was in the Auror division since the 30s, Dumbledore was my tutor, but rarely I've seen a Protego last against three opponents of our strength... The last one was my favourite pupil, Kingsley... But when he reached that defense, he was already 25 years old. Harry is almost 17. It's just... impressive!" said Alastor. The other two had never heard the old auror coming out with such strong satisfaction. Tonks especially, because Kingsley Shacklebolt was her tutor, and to think that Harry was already beating in strength her teacher... Surely, they went to lunch with a new spirit. Maybe it wasn't going to be too easy for Voldemort. Now they had hope.


End file.
